Disconnection from reality
by Vex 713
Summary: Every 1,000 years all covens gather with the other covens they associate with. Once they meet each female from each coven relaxes or they seduce one of the single vampiric males from other covens. However any single vampiric male must find an ideal mate. Then their chosen mate will be impregnated with their DNA. If the chosen mate survives they are changed. If not they die.


Laito x reader. Piano Play Chapter one You've gotta be kiddin me.

There is a girl Y/N L/N. She was academically amazing at almost every subject. And when I say almost I mean there was one instrument that she had to play for her assessment but she couldn't play it.

Ryotei High school was for elite learners who were good at one thing or another. It was a day as well as a night school so when you had the chance you took the night classes as well as the day classes. During the day there was hardly anyone cute there except the Tsukinamis they were hot but always stuck to the shadows. But during the night there was eleven cute and equally hot guys. Being a clever person you were you already knew what all eleven were. Vampires. At first you thought they had some sort of disease that means they couldn't interact with anyone or do anything during the day and you looked up and it didn't include weird hair colour. And it made it really obvious when their fangs appeared and then were sucking a poor girl called Yui Komori's blood out. Also the fact that they came to school at night and not during the day. But you weren't sure about the Mukami's. You had researched them and Kou does idol stuff during the day and Ruki who is the eldest supports him and then goes to meetings for him. Yuma does gardening and Azusa helps him. Yes you stalked them and the others. What? Oh yes as the narrator I had to tag along, when Laito was walking that was funny. Watching smash his face up and then say the girl he was with liked it rough. Anyway you also knew that the Sakamaki's father had an affair with a demoness and she gave birth to Kino. A vampire who wanted to kill his own kind. He didn't come to day school but he did go computing club and he would always help you seeing as he was the ambassador of the club. Although he was related to the Sakamaki household even though he despised them all.

Anyway back to the main problem your assessment was on the piano the instrument you struggled with as well as singing, and the violin but you had learned them over the way but the piano you never got to learn it.

Ryuotei High school/daytime/Headmasters office.

"Hello Y/N how are you?"

"A little bit upset. I need help with learning the piano and I looked for lessons here and there all booked. And outside of the area is expensive and far away. And I was wondering are there any talented piano players in night or day here?" He held up his index finger and looked through a list then nodded and put a profile in front of yours.

"He is apparently the best piano ever Beethoven would have a match with his playing skills." You looked down at the profile.

'Laito Sakamaki. Age 17. Gender Male. Academically best in Music. Academically worst in Science Biology.' Great you did well in something he lacked skills in and he did well in something you lacked skills in. However as much as you wanted to learn and pass your assessment there was no way you were working with that lewd pervert.

"You've gotta be kiddin me right?" The headmaster shook his head.

"Seeing as he needs your help in biology and you need his help in music I've decided that during the week in the day you prepare biology work for him and when you come in at night he will teach you how to play the piano and when his finished you gave him the work to complete. However he may struggle at home so I gave him your number and here is his address. If you both succeed you will be receiving the title of head girl and head boy and both of you a head teacher award." You were practically forced now. Head girl and a head teacher award?! You knew it wasn't Christmas but it felt like it to you. If your family were all here they could be so proud of you. You were independent so you could invite them over your condo I mean who knows this could be really fun.

"Laito you can come in now." You slowly turned your head to see the pervert standing in the doorframe. Great. A pervert vampire willing to help you if he could get in your panties.

"Hello Little Lamb~ So I hear your helping me with biology while I help you with the piano. Right?" He said while lounging on the seat next to you. You grimaced as he sent you a toothy grin and a wink. You had to be careful around him. Most of the rumours about sacrificial brides is that they get sent by a church or if they find out their secret they are forced to be their bride. And if you were to slip up you would be next.


End file.
